


In the Still of the Night

by SwiggitySwagWhatsInTheBag97



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, MAFIA 2 - Freeform, mafia, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiggitySwagWhatsInTheBag97/pseuds/SwiggitySwagWhatsInTheBag97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vito's more romantic side comes out when he is given a job to settle the family's beef with a traitor, Bernie Manicci. But in order to get the guy, he ends up having to kidnap the thing most closest to him. Obviously, it's a woman; Jeannie Mae or better known as "The Platinum Pussycat".</p><p>Mostly fluff. I'm a horrible writer. Some chapters are rushed. I hope you enjoy it.</p><p> Set between Chapter 10 and 11 (In-game).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Job

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this because there are not a lot of Mafia 2 fanfics (at all lol) with OC's that I particularly like. This OC is really lowkey. She's honestly a side character. So I hope I wrote this well. Any feedback is good feedback.

Vito Scaletta was a closet romantic. He knew his pals would give him a hard time if he was caught humming along to “Sh Boom Sh Boom”. He just loved those little jingles. There was room for only one flamboyant, flashy, whatever the hell else he was and that was Joe Barbaro, his best friend. Vito was on his way to meet Joe and his boss man, Eddie Scarpa. He called earlier and said he had a pretty important job for him. Whatever it was, he didn’t care. He was only in it for the money. He soon arrived at The Maltese Falcon.  
“We’s gotta hit for you guys. Manicci. Bernie Manicci. Some fat fuck who fled a while back when times was gettin’ tough”, he stated in between bites, “Hear he’s back in town doin’ a little business. Found out where he’s stayin’. Now you guys are gonna go and get him. Quick, clean, you know? The usual”. Vito and Joe were shaking their heads agreeably. Eddie gave them the address and they were on their way.  
“Eddie was tellin’ me, before ya got heres, that this Bernie guy was a part of the family at one point”, Joe grumbled.  
“Oh yeah? What’d he do to get this favor called on him?” Vito asked. Slipping in and out of traffic, being careful around wandering cops.  
“Took some money from another family to do some kind of job, I don’t know Vito! He turned his back on the family, dats it.”, Joe waved his arms around, not having any more information to share. Joe gave him some directions to the house where Bernie was held up. They were there in another ten minutes.


	2. Find Bernie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vito and Joe are on the hunt for Bernie Manicci.

It was in the slum of the Italian neighborhood. Which wasn’t really different from the rest. Vito and Joe kind of laughed with each other at how idiotic this guy was. He knows he is wanted by the Italian mob, so he hides in an Italian neighborhood? Not that bright. Vito and Joe exited their car and went through the entrance of the building. “Uhhh apartment two-thirty-two”, Joe stated in his Italian dialect. They each got out their piece and went up the stairs.

The element of surprise would be good in this situation, they figured. Vito kicked down the door and to their amazement, a blonde-bombshell was in their face, let out a scream, and fell backwards onto the living room couch. Vito felt a sense of familiarity with her face, but he couldn't quite figure it out. He knew it would bother him, but he put it in the back of his mind for now. 

“Where’d he go?” Vito interrogated her. No words could come to her, but she pointed frantically at the window. The fat lump was jumping out of it. There was stairs on the outside of the window that led up to the roof. Joe and Vito made their way out the window, following him up. 

“You know for a fat fuck, he’s pretty fast” Joe snickered. “Yeah, he’s a cockroach” Vito retorted. They tried to shoot at him a few times, but they only grazed him once. Then poof! The guy was out of their sights. 

“What are we gonna do now? We can’t just go back to Eddie” Vito said. 

They just stood there for a minute to catch their breath. That’s when Joe had a great, but crazy, idea. They decided to go back to Bernie’s apartment. They walked through the broken down door and saw that the young, blonde woman was in the bedroom packing all of her clothes into a suitcase. She wanted to get out of there. 

“Not so fast, miss” Joe said. 

“Yeah, you’re gonna have to come with us” Vito added. 

There was no way out. No windows, they were blocking the bedroom door. She then plopped down on the bed and started to cry, “But…but I didn’t do anything”. She reads what happens in newspapers. She was ransom now. She’s as good as dead.

Her hands and feet were bound, her mouth was taped, and she was in the backseat of their car. Vito had to physically carry her to and from the vehicle. They took her back to Joe’s apartment and Vito hung up Eddie to tell him what was going on. He wasn’t happy, but he didn’t care at this point how they baited the trap for Manicci. 

“Now you’re only here as long as your precious Bernie Baby wants you to be” Joe looked at her and said. 

She wish she could tell them that he wasn’t precious to her. She was on their side. She wanted the fat bastard dead. But the tape on her mouth was preventing her to do so.


	3. Duct Tape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vito has watch over Jeannie in Joe's apartment.

A few days, maybe even a week, had passed. Vito had watch over Jeannie today. She was still held up in Joe’s apartment. In that way, he kinda felt bad for the girl. Living with Joe wasn’t easy, he knew that much. He got there, Joe bid him farewell to do a few jobs and left. Jeannie was sitting on his living room couch, still in her nightie, hands were still bound, and duct tape on her mouth. Vito looked at her, awkwardly. He had never been in this situation before, so he didn’t really know how to act. “It’s around lunchtime, want me to make you a sandwich or something?” Her eyes glared at him. She could use this to her advantage, she thought. She shook her head yes. She was cultivating her escape plan.

He went into the kitchen, looked through Joe’s fridge and started to get out the ingredients for a proper sandwich. Jeannie listened closely and could tell he was looking in the fridge. Luckily for her, they got rid of her feet binds. Just so she could go and piss by herself. They didn't really want to help her with that. She quietly got up from the couch. She made her way to the front door. Just as she was turning the knob, Vito popped out of the kitchen to ask what she wanted on her sandwich. Vito didn’t see her on the couch and whipped his head toward the door, only to see her face painted with panic as she swung the door wide open and ran out.

“Shit shit shit shit shit” Vito cursed as he bolted towards her. She wasn’t going to get away from him, no no. Not on his watch. On his head, more like it. If she got away, who knows what Eddie would do to him? He caught up to her in a few milli-seconds just before she reached the stairs. He tackled her, trying to be as gentle as possible. She squirmed, trying to escape from his weight on top of her. “Hey, knock it off, alright?” he whispered. He was straddling her, his right hand pushing her tied hands above her head, and his left hand squeezing her cheeks to get her to listen to him.

Her breathing calmed and for a few minutes they just looked into each other’s eyes. Even though her current situation was not ideal, she couldn’t help but notice his big, beautiful, brown eyes. They were cunning, serious, but a gentleness resided in them. A gentleness she hadn't seen in a very long time.

Vito stared into her eyes. A shy hazel color glowed with flecks of gold throughout. Beautiful, he thought. It dawned on him. He remembered her face from somewhere. He knew it! During the war, most of his comrades had pinup magazines and calendars. She had been on the month of July. “The Platinum Pussycat”, he thought. She would have been like 16 or so. Bernie the bastard did that to her, he thought. Now he really wanted to catch him. That’s when he realized the situation. Basic missionary position they were in. He could feel a growing heat between them. He couldn’t deny she was stunningly beautiful in every way.

“Oh”, he stuttered, “sorry”. He got off of her and helped her up, kindly. They both walked back to Joe’s apartment, Jeannie knew she was defeated. They got in and shut the door. 

Vito looked at her, “Listen. I will cut you loose, alright? But you just can’t run off like dat. I could get in real big trouble, alight?” She understood. He led her into the kitchen, grabbed a steak knife and cut her bonds on her hands. He slowly started to take the duct tape off of her face; she winced. “Okay, okay. This is gonna hurt so much more if I do this slowly. I just gotta rip it off, okay? Hey, sorry about this”. She braced herself, her face squished with the preparation of pain. RIPP.

Her little face was red, a single tear fell from her eyes. He cupped her face with his hands and ran his thumbs across the damaged surface. They were warm, she thought. “Thank you”, she said quietly. “Yeah, don’t mention it. But do you still want that sandwich?” They both smiled a little.


	4. It's Over

Joe had gotten a local hint as to where Bernie had been hiding. Apparently the rat had been hiding in a suburban home somewhere in Greenfield. Owners on vacation. It was going to be messy, a lot of witnesses, and it needed to be done quickly. Joe went over to pick up Vito at his house. “You’ve got a roach in your neighborhood, ya know?” Joe said. Vito was a little confused, “What da fuck are you talking about, as usual?” Joe giggled, “Bernie is right around the corner. You can stay at my apartment for a couple days, cops’ll be everywhere”. Vito shrugged, “Yeah, sure whatever. Let’s just go do this”. 

Joe wasn’t kidding. They were probably in the car, maybe five minutes, before they arrived. It was a nice summer morning. Most people were at work. Vito went around to the back end of the house, just to make sure Bernie didn’t scram. Joe knocked on the door, “Hello? Exterminator. Anybody home?” Joe pressed his ear to the door. If there was the slightest of sounds, Bernie was in there. It was quiet… then suddenly, a shoe scraped the floor. Joe, with his heavier build, successfully busted down the front door. Bernie was crawling up the stairs, directly in front of the door, blubbering like a baby. Vito had kicked in the back patio door, went through the kitchen to the entry way with Joe. They were on top of Bernie.

“Come on fellas, we can work somethin’ out” he cried. “It’s over”, Vito said as he pushed the end of his pistol underneath Bernie’s chin. He pulled the trigger. The blood and mess had covered the walls of the house. “Oh great, now we gotta clean it. Nice goin’ Vito”, Joe complained. Joe went to the nearest bathroom to get some towels, cursing in Italian on the way. Vito took a bed sheet from a bed, wrapped Bernie in it. After a while, Joe cleaned up the mess and threw the towels in the garbage. They then carried the insanely heavy fat fuck down the steps and outside, first making sure the coast was clear. Fortunately for them, no one had called the police. But that doesn't mean that they were clear of danger. A neighbor would for sure call once Vito and Joe left. They popped the drunk and threw him in. “Now Vito. I’m gonna dispose of the body. But then I gotta run a few errands. May take a couple days. Just stay at the house, when I get back we’ll deal with blondie, capiche?” Vito shook his head yes. Joe dropped him off at his apartment, then left.

When Vito walked in, he saw her again. This time, a little more comfortable. She was reading some girly magazines, laying on her stomach, feet in the air; she looked content. She looked up at him, “Hello” she said. “We found him… Bernie” he told her as he put his coat up on the hanger, walking into the living room. She tensed up a little. Her big eyes looking down at her magazines again. “Did you… uhm…?” She looked up at him again, he was standing in front of her. He then crouched down to face her. “You’re safe now” he reached his hand over to hers and just kind of cradled it.

She started to cry. “Whoa, whoa, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?” he grabbed both of her hands, she kind of swung around into a ball and he then sat next to her to comfort her. “Why are you sad?” he kept asking, he was pretty confused. “I’m not crying because I’m sad, silly” When the words came out of her mouth a grin came across her face. She wrapped her arms around Vito’s neck and hugged him tightly. “He was awful. I’m free now, thank you” she giggled. She looked at Vito now and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She was so happy she couldn’t believe it. She could now go home, live her life. Not as some caged little blue bird, but as a free one. 

Vito was caught off guard at the kiss, but welcomed it. “We gotta stay here a couple days, just to make sure everything is cleared up.” He told her. She shook her head excitedly. “Let’s dance! When I’m happy, I love to dance” She got up from the couch and turned on the radio, almost blaring the speakers. Tequila was playing, one of her favorites. She grabbed Vito’s hands and pulled him off the couch. She was giggling, and god, Vito thought, that smile. It made him smile. If any off the guys saw Vito right now, they would never let him hear the end of it.

They were doing the twist, swing, jitterbug, hell they were even making up their own dance moves. Meanwhile, old lady nobody was outside banging on the door to keep it down. Jeannie jumped into Vito and he grabbed her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and they spun and spun and spun until they both were giggling and dizzy. They fell to the floor. Side by side out of breath, they just laid there. Her legs over Vito’s stomach. She started to giggle again. “What?” Vito asked her. “I was just thinking. When I got caught up in this scene, I thought I was gonna die. To think my captures saved my life. Awfully ironic, don’t cha think?” “Awfully” he replied.

“What are you gonna do now?” he asked. He was hoping she might stay around. He was having fun with her, he hoped that she felt the same. “I’m not sure” she thought for a moment, “I could go anywhere I want. Think of the possibilities” she reached her arms around her, opening them wide, thinking of the possibilities. “Would you think about staying?” Vito shyly asked. “I’m not sure” she said again. She said it softly. He was absent mindedly tracing his finger over her calf. She didn’t mind. She knew he wouldn’t get fresh. “You wanna go grab a milkshake?” he asked. He knew they had to stay at Joe’s apartment until things settled down, but he wanted to risk it to see her smile again. It was the perfect time because Why Do Fools Fall in Love? Had begun to play on the radio. He switched it off, helped Jeannie up, and that adorable smile was adorned on her face, She shook her head yes. Vito heart skipped a little beat. He was smitten.


	5. Where, oh Where?

Vito was safe back home. Turns out it only took Joe three days to do whatever the hell he needed to do. In those two days, Jeannie and Vito had such a lovely time. They watched old Noires on the tv, he taught her how to make real Italian spaghetti, she even taught him how to properly pin curl. When it came to broads, he was into the variety of put out or get out. Not in a mean way, he was just into one night stands. But he couldn’t get enough of her. 

It was around eight or so when he decided to ring up Joe’s apartment. “Hey Joe, how ya doin? Mind if I come over?” Joe sounded a little distracted, but said “Yeah, sure Vito. Finally got that missy out of here” Vito was surprised and a little angry, “What? Where’d you take her?” Joe, non chalantly “Gave her a couple bucks, sent her packin’. I can finally bring some broads over. You wanna join or what?” Vito, increasing in anger, and honestly a little sad, “Did she say anything before she left?” Joe finally noticed the change in Vito’s voice, “Listen, she said she had another show to do! If you care about her so much go find her! Why tha hell do I ca-“. Vito had hung up on him. If she had to do another show, then there weren’t that many venues in town. He needed to at least say good bye to her. He began his search around town.


	6. In the Still of the Night

A couple of hours had passed. Vito went to a near street corner which adorned a newspaper bin. He got one and quickly flipped through it. There was a small article saying: “PLATINUM PUSSYCAT ARRIVES TO MOONLIGHT GARDENS”. He read the details to it. She would be there tonight at around 10 o’clock. Moonlight Gardens was around 20 minutes away, if he left now he could make it in time to see her once more. Maybe change her mind on leaving, he didn’t know.

Moonlight Gardens was a famous outdoor club which was established in 1932. It was club built on the promise of its cheap booze, good music, and beautiful flowers to lighten the mood of hard times. It really was a glimpse into the rise of the Golden Age of Hollywood and many stars appeared there throughout the years. Tonight was the last night of Jeannie’s tour. She knew Bernie was dead, but she had made a contract with the club and had to appear tonight. She didn’t want to. She just wanted to run away.

Vito arrived just in time to see Jeannie be introduced onto the stage. She was dressed in a beaded gold lame wiggle dress. That was her shtick; anything gold and blonde, it was hers. She performed a few whimsical, sensual songs, her normal routine. He was hidden in the back behind a lilac bush. There were couples sitting in candle lit tables, a band on the stage behind Jeannie, and a dancefloor in between them. It was a clear night so the moon and stars were shining visibly. Under these conditions, Jeannie looked even more beautiful, Vito thought.

Every song she had to sing, Jeannie could feel the surge of tears building up. She had dreamt of this very life, but if she could take it back, she would. The constant abuse, being strict with her body, not even gaining a single penny from this torture; she felt sick thinking about it. She finished singing her little number, the crowd showed their love and she went to exit the stage to the left. She couldn’t help but walk fast. She knew she was about to cry. She exited the stairs and on the last step, lost her footing, and fell to the ground. She sat there for a minute, stuck in time almost. Tears fell gently from her heavy eyes. Vito had been watching her and saw that she fell. He quickly ran over to her, trying not to cause a scene. Luckily no one was paying attention.

He took her hand. With only as much strength as he would if handling porcelain. He helped her up from the floor. She looked up at him, her eyes glimmering with the stars, a few tear lines still wet on her cheeks. Once she was up, Vito was holding her close. He could hear the band on stage playing ‘In the Still of the Night”. He led her out by one hand, still facing her. The moonlight was out. The surrounding flowers put off the aroma of lilac. Other couples were dancing, but neither of them seemed to pay attention. Vito held Jeannie close. They gently swayed back and forth to the beat.

After a little while, she gently rested her head on his chest. He was solid, but warm. She could even hear his heartbeat from his chest. It was beating a little bit faster, so he was nervous. He was nervous because this was the first time his romantic side would come out. He had had plenty of women in the past and he knew how to be seductive and snarky; they melted before him. But this was different. He took a deep breath. Even though the song was only a few minutes long, this moment seemed like eternity. Jeannie’s face lifted when the music ceased. She looked up at him. There was a slight second where a kiss would have been permissible, but Vito just stared at her. A deep and wanting stare. But, at last, he had missed his moment. 

She began to slowly turn away. Her soft arms left his hold. He quickly realized what was going on and grabbed her arm with some force. He yanked her back in and both shared a passionate and forceful, yet ever so soft and romantic lip lock. It was something almost out of the movies. They both finally release each other and catch up on their breathing. A mutual consent was equally given through their eyes. He took her by the hand and led her out to the parking lot of the Moonlight Gardens. They walked towards his baby blue Smith Thunderbolt. He opened the door for her. He then got in and drove to his home. It was at least a 15 minute drive from where they were. Every minute of it, she was leaning against him. Giving each other kisses at each stoplight while soft jazz played on Delta.

He finally arrived to his house. He helped her out of the car and led her inside. He quickly scrambled a bit to clean a little and light the fire. She just marveled at the fact he had his own house. While working with Bernie, he had taken most of the money she earned. So she was relatively poor and had always wanted a place to call her own. Whether or not he had earned it honestly, she didn’t care. The fire was lit, he offered her a drink, but she declined. She was nervous. She knew what was going to happen and this would be the first time for her.

In order to ease the tension a bit, Vito decided to turn on the radio to Delta. He slowly walked over to her. They shared one more passionate kiss. She kicked off her high heels and he slid his shoes off. He started to kiss her neck as he gently unzipped her wiggle dress. As he was doing that, she tenderly unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off of him until he was completely shirtless. He had a lean muscle to him, a slightly darker shading where his abdominals stood out. A light coating of chest hair, just the perfect amount, really. She could see a couple scars here and there from previous fights, she surmised. He dropped to his knees and started to pull her dress down inch by inch. After it got past her hips, it dropped to the floor. Although her industry was to show off her body, she still a little nervous to be one on one with a man. But it was Vito. He was making her experience enjoyable.

He looked up at her from this angle. The fire roaring behind her and her platinum curls cascading over her face. Her cheeks slightly red. She had no brassiere on and her breasts were admirable and perky. The perfect size for her frame. She did have on an open bottom girdle which her stockings were attached. He looked up at her, his gaze loving, but primal. He unhooked each hook to her left stocking. He glided his hands down her leg as he removed it. He did the same to the other. Her legs were so smooth it gave him goosebumps. That’s when he removed her girdle and underwear. He slowly stood up and, surprisingly, his eyes never left hers. She moved a little closer to him. Undoing his belt and zipper, his pants fell to the floor. All that was left was his boxers, which hardly concealed his bulge. He gave her one last look, then dropped his boxers.


	7. Come Softly, Darling

They had made love that night. Something Vito had never done. He had his fair share of trisks and one night stands. He usually imagined there wasn’t a difference. But there was. He felt a sense of vulnerability that he had never felt before. With Jeannie, she was inexperienced in everything. But Vito was such a gentlemen. Carefully caressing her, kissing her skin so softly, and making sure she wasn’t in any pain. They both had experienced something new.

That was their first time with each other. They both laid naked on the floor, the fire dying slowly, creating a gorgeous illumination on both of their bodies. Vito was behind Jeannie, running his hand over her arm and taking in how much she felt like silk. Jeannie turned around to him and smiled and giggled. That smile made Vito feel safe and whole. The nerves had built up, they expressed their feelings with one another, made love, and now they were laying there, naked. She rolled over on top of him and they gave each other little pecks of kisses. Neither of them knew what would happen next, but they both knew that, at the moment, they just needed to be in each other’s arms. And that’s exactly what they did.


End file.
